Joy
by Twilite Storm Rose
Summary: A mute girl stumbles onto Fleet Street one day....please just read the story, I can't do summaries... ST/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rain drenched the girl's hair and clothes, making her shiver uncontrollably. She was not sure where she was or where she was headed, but she knew she had to keep going.

"You there, girl, what are you doing out 'ere after curfew?" Joy twirled around quickly to see a stout man who could be none other than the Beadle. She gasped and shook her head, frightened half to death.

"Go on, beggar child, get inside." The beadle shooed her off, "I'll let you get away with it this time." He sneered, "but you had better not let it happen again."

Joy nodded her head, extremely frightened, and began to run, she kept running until she fainted, landing in a large mud puddle outside of a few shops.

___________

Joy woke up, chills running up and down her spine. She found herself inside a somewhat clean shop lying on a cot. She blinked, twice, her shining brown eyes sparkling.

_Where am I?_ She thought, curious, and a little bit afraid.

"'Ello, love, you up now?" a pale-skinned, reddish-brown haired female smiled warmly at her.

She nodded, and then sneezed.

"Gracious, darling, you were out there freezing in the rain, all alone, I don't know what would've 'appened 'ad I let you stay out there a moment longer!"

Joy smiled gratefully.

"How about some gin to warm ye' bones, eh?" she stood up and turned around, then, as if realizing something, she jumped and twirled around. "Oh dear, I completely forgot me manners! I'm Eleanor Lovett, and the man over there is Mr. Sweeney Todd, now, let me go get you some gin, yes?"

Mrs. Lovett walked out briskly, satisfied with her introduction. Joy looked around the sparse, gloomy room to see a small washroom, a barber's chair, a small table, a large window and another cot. She stared into the shadows, trying to find the man Mrs. Lovett had mentioned. She was hindered in her search because loud, racking coughs invaded her chest. Mrs. Lovett appeared by her side and felt her forehead.

"Don't worry dearie, you'll be feeling better right quick. Now, have some gin." Mrs. Lovett poured a bit of the clear liquid down Joy's throat.

"Now, since you are going to be staying her for a while, I'll need to know your name." Mrs. Lovett said kindly.

Joy nodded, but how could she tell Eleanor that she needed paper and a quill to tell her anything? She sat up to find she was wearing a nightgown, presumably Eleanor's, and looked carefully around the room for an inkpot, a quill and paper. Upon finding her desire, she pointed to those things on the table. Mrs. Lovett looked curiously at her and walked over to the table, took the items and handed them to Joy. Joy scratched carefully on the paper:

_Thank you kindly for taking me in. My name is Joy Lucia Grey. I cannot speak; I am a mute, but I can speak quite well on paper, and I can mouth things. I –_

At that point, ink blotches fell on the paper because of her racking cough.

Sorry, I hope that my being here will not hinder you. I will be glad to help with whatever I can. Thank You very much.

Joy handed the paper back to Mrs. Lovett and waited for her response.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry! And no, you will not hinder me, or Mr. T. Now, go back to sleep, you need your rest."

Joy smiled and closed her eyes, grateful for their kindness.

"I'm going to check on the pies in the oven." Mrs. Lovett said, after realizing that Joy was asleep. "Mr. T, will you stay with Joy for a bit?"

"Fine." Sweeney Todd said darkly.

"That's the spirit." Eleanor rolled her eyes and went down the stairs.

Sweeney got up and looked out the door to make sure Eleanor was gone. He walked over to Joy and looked at her carefully.

_She looks so much like Lucy._ He thought. _Her brown eyes, her pale skin, her hair…_ _demit, Todd, what are you thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2

Joy lay on the cot for two weeks, coughing and feverish. She had many nightmares of her past. She was ashamed that she had to rely on Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett. Finally, on the Tuesday of the third week, she felt better than she had throughout her sickness. She sat up and looked around. Mr. Todd was asleep in the barber chair and Mrs. Lovett was, presumably, downstairs making pies. Joy stood up quietly and tiptoed downstairs to find Nellie. She found herself in the kitchen area, but to her dismay, did not see Mrs. Lovett. She rapped her fingers on the wall, thrice, to try and get her attention. Mrs. Lovett did not appear for a long while. When she was finally able to get her attention, Nellie came out of a room, dressed in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes.

"Wot time is it dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked and looked out the window. "It can't be after three in the morning! And what are you doing up?"

"Sorry, mum." Joy mouthed.

"Oh, no matter, love. 'Ow about a drop of ale, eh? Or something to eat?" Nellie asked. Joy nodded gratefully. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Nellie motioned to a chair and watched her to make sure she sat. "Now, I have some bread and butter, but, I do not think I have anything else because I have not been to the market lately. I'll have to go tomorrow…well, today, when it turns light outside…" Nellie babbled on and on about bread and the marketplace and other things that Joy was half listening to, when Joy suddenly realized that somehow, she should repay the two for taking her in. She knocked on the table and Nellie stopped chattering abruptly.

"What is it, love?" she asked.

"I can go to the marketplace for you, Nellie." she mouthed, but she had to repeat herself a few times because Eleanor could not completely tell what she was saying.

"Oh, dear, that's not necessary, I'll go. You're still recovering." Nellie smiled, although she was tempted to let her go.

Joy was quite a stubborn girl when she had her mind set on something. She stomped her foot and shook her head and frowned, as if to say, "I'm going, and don't you dare try to persuade me otherwise."

"All right, dear, I'll let you go." Eleanor put up her hands defensively then took the bread and a glass of ale to Joy's table.

"How old are you, love?" she asked.

Joy held up a two and a one with her fingers.

"Twenty-one?" Nellie asked. Joy nodded and took a bite of the bread. She smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome, love." They sat in silence for a while. Joy ate quietly. When she was finished she took a sip of ale and grimaced at its sour taste.

"Sorry, love, times is hard." She said. "Tomorrow we can look for better ale." Joy looked at Mrs. Lovett curiously.

"Did you think I would let you go by yourself when you're only just getting better? No, maybe later, but today I will go with you. Now, go back to bed. I'll let you borrow something to wear later today, and then when we go to the marketplace you can buy something better to your liking, yes?"

"Thank you." Joy mouthed.

"Oh, you're welcome dear, now off to bed you go." Mrs. Lovett patted Joy's back and watched as Joy quickly tiptoed up the stairs. She got back on her cot and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Joy woke up around six o' clock. She found that Sweeney was already awake and drinking a cup of tea.

She waved her hand as if to say "Good Morning". He nodded his head once and gruffly returned the greeting, without the 'good' part of the phrase. She hopped out of bed and began to skip towards the door.

"She's not up yet." Mr. Todd said darkly. Joy turned around and sat back down on the cot. She folded her hands and placed them neatly in her lap. They sat in silence for a while, Todd drinking his tea and Joy looking down at her lap. They sat quietly as the minutes ticked by, until Joy could not bear the silence any longer.

"How long have you lived here, Mr. Todd?" she mouthed.

"A little while." He said simply.

_You're talkative._ She thought. She was overjoyed when she heard Mrs. Lovett moving around in the kitchen downstairs. She ran out to the balcony and down the steps into the kitchen.

"Good morning, love." Nellie smiled. "I set out a dress for you on the chair in the room over there." She motioned to the parlor, "Go on; see if it fits."

Joy scrambled into the parlor and found a plain black dress. She closed the door to the parlor and tried it on. It fit, but she was very glad they were going to the marketplace today. She combed out her hair with her fingers and pulled it back with a ribbon she found on a coffee table next to the armchair.

"Does it work, dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked and came into the parlor. "Well, it will have to do for today, love. I took the liberty of going through your old dress pockets and I found ten pounds and two shillings. It's waiting for you on the table in the kitchen. I went ahead and put it in a pouch. Drink yourself some tea and I'll see if I can get Mr. T to come along, alright?" Eleanor turned to go then threw her hands up in frustration, "Shoes! You need shoes, don't you? And I can guarantee my feet are too big." she asked Joy.

"I had some." Joy mouthed.

"Oh yes, well, let me go see if I can find them. You run up and get Mr. T." Nellie ran off, frantically searching for Joy's shoes.

Joy ran up the steps to Sweeney's apartment and found him staring out the window. She knocked on the wall to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked. Joy motioned for him to follow her. "Get your jacket." She mouthed." She watched as he put his jacket on and slipped two of his beloved razors into a holster he had attached to his belts. She had seen him looking-earlier in the week- at his razors as if in a trance, like he loved them.

"Why are you taking those with you?"

Mr. Todd shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about, love." He said quietly.

"Yes sir." She mouthed. She beckoned once more for him to follow her. She walked down to the pie shop and found her money pouch. Mrs. Lovett was there with her shoes. She handed them to her along with a hat and a shawl, seeing as it was a brisk day.

"Well, come on, let's go." Mrs. Lovett adjusted her hat and led Joy and Sweeney out the door.

___________

They arrived at the marketplace along with dozens of others. Mrs. Lovett and Joy headed straight to a clothing booth while Mr. Todd went to find something other than a meat pie to eat.

"I should be offended that he doesn't like my pies, but of course they _are_ the worst pies in London…" Nellie was saying to Joy whilst looking through the racks of clothing. "Oh, how about this one?" she stopped her tale abruptly after finding a somewhat tacky pink dress. Joy shook her head violently. Nellie looked at it once more,

"Yes, you're quite right. Too tacky, now, as I was saying…" On and on the routine went, Nellie chattered, found a dress, stopped, chattered some more, found another dress, chattered, etc. They finally found three dresses along with undergarments, corsets, a nightgown and petticoats. The first was a pretty light blue with a round neckline and slim sleeves, the other was a pale white and pink dress with a matching bonnet, and the final was a dull brown dress with fingerless gloves. ("Just in case"; Mrs. Lovett had insisted). She also bought some shoes, a plain brown pair, some pale pink shoes made out of soft fabric, and some black boots. Then, Joy found five shawls; white, pink, black, brown and blue. Mrs. Lovett promised Joy some blue, pink, and brown hair bows when they arrived back home. The two of them bought some roasted chestnuts and met up with Mr. Todd. He was standing in a large crowd. The crowd was facing a large coach with a sign that read; "Adolfo Pirelli's Miracle Elixir". A young boy who was probably about 14, but looked about eight because of a hat and a wig he was wearing, stepped out of the coach and onto the makeshift stage. The boy started to tell about Pirelli's elixir. He claimed that it would make your hair grow so fast that if you rubbed it on at night your bald scalp would turn into a beautiful mane by the time you awoke. Joy was skeptical. She had known many a street vendor, and almost none of them were trustworthy. Sweeney and Nellie, detecting his fraudulent behavior, opened one of the bottles and grimaced after sniffing it.

"This is piss." Sweeney said.

"Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear." Nellie agreed. The boy tried to distract the audience from Todd and Lovett, but to no avail. His master, Signore Pirelli came out in a flourish. Joy had to choke back a laugh. He was wearing a bright blue toreador outfit with sparkles on it, along with a cape.

_That's what you would wear to a masquerade!_ Joy thought smugly as Pirelli challenged 'whoever it was that said his elixir was piss'. Mr. Todd spoke up and made a bargain with Mr. Pirelli. Joy wasn't really paying attention, though, she was still laughing about Pirelli's outfit.

___________

They went home in a triumph. Mr. Todd had won his challenge _and_ fifteen pounds. Mrs. Lovett had found a necklace she liked, and Joy, well Joy was just along for the ride. As soon as she got home she crawled into her cot and fell asleep. She was so tired; shopping had been hard work!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, or Mrs. Lovett. But Joy, well, she talks to me inside my mind. So does Sweeney and Lovett, but that's a different story altogether…hey, did I really type that?

Many thanks to my reviewers; linalove, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, and SweetySweeney! Thanks for encouraging me to write. And now for your enjoyment (at least I hope so) here is Chapter Four!!!

The next few days passed without incident, Mr. Todd was brooding over some thing or another, and Mrs. Lovett was trying to figure out how to make the shop more presentable.

That Tuesday, Joy was outside in her blue dress, picking flowers. Her hair was tied up, her curls bouncing every time she moved. She felt like singing, oh, but if only she _could_ sing! _But I can't, _she thought, _I'll never be able to. Never._ She sighed unhappily and stood up, brushing the dirt off her dress and holding the daisies tightly in her hands. A boy, maybe twenty- one, quite handsome with long hair ran quickly past Joy up the stairs.

_Who is he? I could've sworn I've seen him before. _Joy thought, but shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She set her daisies down on one of the tables and looked around. _Does Eleanor keep anything in here other than pies and piecrusts?_ Joy crossed her arms and looked around. _This place sure could use some tidying up…_ she thought. _Why don't I help Nellie a bit, hmm? Yes, that's just what I'll do._ Joy rolled up her sleeves and found a somewhat clean apron and began to dust things off and put other things away. When the kitchen looked a little bit more acceptable she took the daisies and put them in a small vase and went outside to fill it up with water. She turned around and peered into the distance, she enjoyed people watching; it gave her something to do when she wasn't around Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett.

Her eyes widened upon seeing Signore Pirelli and the boy (who's name she had heard, but she couldn't quite remember it) walking towards Mrs. Lovett's. She ran up the stairs to find Mr. Todd admiring his razors and Nellie setting up a teapot, talking about something Joy did not understand. She motioned for their attention and pointed out the window. Nellie did not notice, but Sweeney walked over to the window, while Mrs. Lovett mentioned something about "motherly affection". When Sweeney didn't say anything Nellie walked over and joined him at the window. Joy looked around for a place to set her vase and decided upon the large windowsill. The room needed some cheering up. She did not find the boy, but she knew she had seen him go in. _Hmm, must've slipped out while I was cleaning…_ she guessed. She looked over at the window to see Todd and Lovett staring intently out. At first they didn't see anything or anyone, but after a few minutes Sweeney realized there was someone he recognized; Pirelli and the boy.

"'Ello, What's 'e doin' 'ere?" Nellie asked. Mr. Todd looked at her. "Keep the boy downstairs." He said, and then he turned to Joy. "You'll help her?" he asked, nodding his head towards Mrs. Lovett. Joy smiled and nodded, then turned to leave, after Mrs. Lovett.

"And Joy." Mr. Todd exclaimed, quietly. She turned back around to face him.

"Th-," he clenched his fists as if the word was hard to spit out, "Thank you." He said gruffly. By that time, though, Signore Pirelli was at the top of the balcony. Sweeney Todd cursed. "Hide somewhere." He said. Joy looked around quickly and decided upon the washroom. She ran in and quickly closed the door. The walls were paper thin, so she knew she had to be extremely quiet. Mr. Todd walked over to his chair and started brushing it off. There was a rap on the door.

"Come in." Sweeney said quietly. The door opened with a loud creeeak. The two exchanged greetings with a hint of disdain in each of their voices.

"Call me Davy." Pirelli said, suddenly dropping his accent. "Davy Connor's the name when it's not professional." He said something about having a thing back, but Joy couldn't tell what it was that he wanted.

"Why?" Mr. Todd asked.

"Because," Pirelli began, "You entered into our little wager under false pretenses, my friend. So, you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future." Joy was terribly confused, and through her confusion, she missed the first part of his phrase.

"Share and share alike." He paused. "Mr. Benjamin Barker." He said. From what she could hear, it fell silent, save for Mr. Pirelli walking around the room.

"Yes, this will do nicely." He said. "You don't remember me do you? Why should you? I was just a little nip…" again, his words slurred together and Joy could not figure out anything. The whole thing was getting terribly confusing.

"But I remember these. How could I ever forget you, Mr. Barker? I used to sit…right here. Dreamin' of the day when I could be a proper barber meself. You might say that you was an inspiration to me." It was quiet for a few minutes, and someone walked over to the window.

"So do we got a deal?" Pirelli asked. "Or should I alert on the streets me old pal' Beadle Bamford? What do you say to that now?" Pirelli took up his accent again and said, "Mister Sweeney Todd." He then began to laugh maniacally. Joy could hear the tea-kettle whistling and cursed (silently of course- not like she could any other way) _The tea is going to burn!_ She thought, sadly, but to her relief and astonishment Mr. Todd took the teakettle off of the stovetop, but then she heard the kettle slamming onto something, and Pirelli stopped laughing. She heard him fall to the floor. Mr. Todd kept hitting Pirelli with the teakettle, over and over again, as if in a daze. He stopped, breathing heavily and dropped the teakettle. Joy suddenly came out of the washroom to see a very bloody, unconscious Signore Pirelli and a very dazed, tired and relieved Mr. Todd. She stood there, very alarmed, but then realized it was probably for the best; Mr. Todd, or Benjamin Barker, whichever he was, would've been sent to prison, or fined, for entering into the contest with a false name. And, she had seen Pirelli beating the boy the other day, maybe, if Pirelli didn't survive, the boy could live at Mrs. Lovett's. She finally tapped Mr. Todd on the shoulder. He started, "Oh, Joy, it's you." Joy couldn't help but be a little frightened by Mr. Todd after what he had done. She swallowed.

"You may want to hide him somewhere, incase the boy comes up." She mouthed. Sweeney nodded and picked up Pirelli and walked over to a large chest.

"Open it." He said. Joy ran quickly to the chest and opened the top, watching as Todd threw Pirelli into it. She closed it and ran over to where Sweeney had dropped the teapot, grabbed a cloth and a teacup while he took the teapot back over to the stove. It was perfect timing too, the boy ran in and yelled, "Signore! You got an appointment!" but, to his surprise, there was no Pirelli to be found. He saw Joy on the floor wiping up the remains of the blood and tea, but all he saw was liquid and a teacup next to it; he guessed it was tea. Mr. Todd was pouring tea into his cup.

"Signore Pirelli's been called away, better run after 'im." Mr. Todd said.

"No sir, I should stay 'ere, or it'll be a lashing. 'E's a great one for the lashes." At that moment Joy looked pityingly at the boy and noticed something. She looked at Sweeney to see if he noticed it as well. He had.

"So, Mrs. Lovett gibe you a pie, did she?"

"Ya, she's a real lady."

Todd nodded, "That she is." He kept glancing back at the chest. Joy went over to the teapot, and poured herself a cup of tea.

"But, if I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie, aye?" Sweeney walked over to the boy.

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you wait for your master downstairs?" Todd asked. "There'll be another pie for you, I'm sure."

"No, I should stay 'ere." The boy said hesitantly. Joy could tell he was a little bit frightened by Mr. Todd.

"Tell ya' what, why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to give you a nice big drop o' gin."

"Thank you sir!" he said excitedly. He ran out the door quickly and down to find Mrs. Lovett.

_I was so afraid he'd see the hand!_ Joy said, watching Pirelli's hand twitch. Sweeney Todd walked over to the chest and opened it up. Pirelli crawled out of the chest and leaned over as if he was going to throw up. Sweeney casually took his razor and slid it across Pirelli's neck. Joy closed her eyes; she didn't want to see him kill the man. The deed was done; Signore Pirelli was dead.

Sweeney Todd looked at Joy when he was finished. "You won't tell a soul, Joy will you?" he asked, smiling darkly. She shook her head and put her finger to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks** to my readers and reviewers AnimeOtakuBara, linalove, MireiLovett1846, Californication13, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime and SweetySweeney. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sweeney Todd. Obviously.

Joy awoke sweating with her hand to her throat. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ She thought to calm herself down. She looked over to the chest where Signore Pirelli was hidden. It was still closed, and Pirelli was, hopefully, still in it; she was not going to check. She sat up from her cot and looked around. Mr. Todd was asleep in his chair, and the boy was downstairs with Mrs. Lovett. After Sweeney had killed Pirelli she had taken a nap on her cot. She rubbed her eyes and stretched and made her cot then smoothed down her dress and went into the washroom. She washed her face and redid her hair; tying it up with the ribbon Nellie had given her. She looked under her bed and pulled out her blue wrap and hat, then put her brown shoes on again. She made sure she had not wakened Sweeney, then went down the stairs to the kitchen. Her stomach growled as soon as she walked in the door. Mrs. Lovett was off doing something in another part of the building and the boy was sitting at one of the tables.

"'Ello," he said, "My name's Toby. I saw you upstairs cleanin' up the spilled tea. Are you and Mr. Todd married?" he asked. Joy blushed and shook her head.

"But you're sharin' a room with him!" Toby exclaimed.

"Different cot." Joy mouthed.

"Well still, I don't think it's right." Toby said. Joy nodded her head dismissively, trying not to laugh at the boy.

"'Ey, why didn' you say 'different cot' out loud?" he asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

Joy smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm a mute." She mouthed.

"You're a mule?!" Toby exclaimed. Joy chuckled silently, "I'm a mute." She repeated, this time using sign language subconsciously.

"Oh!" Toby said, "Beggin' your pardon, mum, I didn't mean to offend."

Joy smiled and dismissed the comment with a flick of her hand.

"Well, the good thing is you can use sign language, 'cos Signore Pirelli made me learn it, in case we had a mute or deaf person want to buy anything." He said.

"You know sign language?" Joy signed, hoping it was true.

"That's right, mum." Toby signed back. Joy could have kissed him she was so happy, but she did not. Her father had been deaf, so she had learned sign language to communicate with him. Her mother, on the other hand, had been blind. There was no way to communicate with her except through her father. Joy's parents had not always been deaf or blind, but on her seventh birthday Beadle Bamford blinded her mother; he had beat her for a crime she did not commit and while doing so, his walking stick hit her eye. Her father became deaf because he was in the army and worked the canons; he had foolishly not worn any protection to his ears. She shivered suddenly, not from the cold, but from the memories.

"Sorry." She signed.

"You never did tell me your name." Toby said.

"Joy." She mouthed and signed.

"That's a nice name." Toby said.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes please! I'd hate to tell Mrs. Lovett, though, she gave me a meat pie and I had two! They were good, but now I want something other than a meat pie." Toby said, "Don't tell her I said this, but they aren't very good." He said. Joy smiled and put her finger to her lips.

"You go tell Mrs. Lovett that I'm off to the market to get a few things, you can come along too if you like." Joy mouthed, she had to sign it though, because Toby didn't understand anything she had mouthed.

"Okay!" he said and ran off to find Eleanor.

He came back frowning. "Mrs. Lovett said to wait 'til tomorrow; she said it's going to get dark soon."

Joy sighed and began to look around the kitchen. She was hoping to find something that wasn't meat. She finally found some bread and a small block of cheese.

"Oh good!" Toby said excitedly. Joy sat down across from Toby and split the bread and cheese in half, while watching Nellie run upstairs to the barber's lodgings.

"Where's Mrs. Lovett going?" Toby asked.

_Where does it look like?_ Joy thought, she refused to answer his question; it was too self-explanatory.

"Sorry, stupid question." Toby said as if reading her thoughts. Joy looked up when she heard the door open, "Nellie? Back so soon? You went up there about two minutes ago!" She mouthed.

"I know, love, Mr. Todd has a guest." Nellie said.

"Who?" Toby asked, the bread in his mouth made it sound more like "moo".

"Judge Turpin." She said simply, "But I don't want either of you goin' up there until later this evening, all right?" she said.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Mr. T likes 'is privacy." Mrs. Lovett said quickly. _A little too quickly…_ Joy thought. "Now, how about some of that gin Mr. T promised, hmm?" Eleanor asked.

Toby nodded his head excitedly, "Yes, please!" He said.

"Alright, come with me, love. Joy, you stay here, watch for customers." Nellie took Toby into the parlor while Joy finished eating, watching out the window all the while. She watched as the same boy who had been there that morning ran up the steps, and then, Judge Turpin came flying out the door. She ran and got Mrs. Lovett and signed for Toby to stay downstairs. Toby was fine as long as he had his gin.

Mrs. Lovett and Joy ran up the stairs whilst Anthony came flying down.

"All this shoutin' an' runnin' about wha's happened?" Nellie asked. Joy nodded.

"I had 'im." Sweeney whispered, he looked bewildered and lost.

"Yes, I know, but then I saw 'em both runnin' down the stairs, well, Joy did."

"I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand,"

"There, there, dear, calm down." Nellie said worriedly.

"No! I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again!"

Joy was confused. She didn't know what Mr. Todd was talking about. Mrs. Lovett cocked her head and looked at Sweeney despairingly.

"Easy now, hush love hush, I keep tellin' you-"

"When!?" Sweeney interrupted.

"-What's your rush?"

"Why did I wait? You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!" he walked towards Mrs. Lovett threateningly. Joy swallowed and went and sat on her cot so as not to draw attention towards herself.

Mr. Todd walked over to the window, "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shi+ and the vermin of the world inhabit it." He chanted. "But not for long…" he said, a look of evil joy came across his face. Mrs. Lovett had a look of confusion and worry on her face and Joy was rocking back and forth on her cot.

"They all deserve to die! Tell you why, Joy, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two! There's the one staying put in his proper place and one with his foot in the other one's face! Look at me, Joy; Mrs. Lovett look at you, no we all deserve to die! Even you!" he turned and faced Joy, then twirled around, "Mrs. Lovett, even I." He pushed Mrs. Lovett up against the wall then walked her to his chair, "Because, the lives of the wicked should be- made brief, for the rest of us death will be a relief! We all deserve to die!" he held his razor at Mrs. Lovett's neck, looking as if he was going to kill her.

"And I'll never see Johanna, no I'll never hug my girl to me! Finished!" Then Sweeney began to walk around the room as if in a daze, talking to imaginary victims.

"Alright! You sir, you sir, how about a shave? Come and, visit, your good friend Sweeney! You sir, too sir, welcome to the grave- I will have vengeance, I will have salvation! Who sir? You sir? No one's in the chair, come on, come on! Sweeney's waiting- I want you bleeders, you sir, anybody? Gentlemen, now don't be shy, not one man, no nor ten men can assuage me! I will have you! And I will get him back, even as he gloats, in the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats!" He fell down on his knees in front of Joy, without realizing it, "And my Lucy lies in ashes! And I'll never see my girl again!" He slammed his fist down on the floorboards, "But the work waits! I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!!!" He looked up to the sky gleefully, razors pointed upwards. Mrs. Lovett had gotten out of the barber's chair now and had been watching him.

"That's all very well, but what are we going to do about 'im?" she nodded towards the chest that contained Pirelli. Joy shifted in her seat uncomfortably, scarcely breathing from fright. Mr. Todd slowly brought down his razors.

"Hello?" Nellie said when he didn't reply. "D'you hear me?" she asked. Joy could tell she was not very happy at him for almost killing her.

"Come on." She pulled him up and mumbled something and walked him down the stairs. Joy followed quietly, hardly daring to do anything after what she had just seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to…** linalove, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, alchemistic, MireiLovett1846, SweetySweeny, Californication13, and all my other faithful readers!

**Disclaimer**: we've been over this before… don't own it, just own my story.

Joy awoke with an awful headache and a wish that yesterday was all a dream. She went into the washroom with her pink dress, closed the door and changed. She had not gotten much sleep the night before, because Mr. Todd was fixing up his chair with gears and wood all night. She thought back to the day before, chills ran up and down her spine, first Mr. Todd acted as if he was in a trance, and then he and Mrs. Lovett had decided to stuff Pirelli into a pie. She was glad she had decided to go to the store today, it would give her a chance to collect her thoughts without worrying that Sweeney might slit open her throat and stuff her into a pie. Toby had been asleep through the whole thing. That she was sure of.

The day was dark and threatened a storm, Mr. Todd was not up yet, and neither was Mrs. Lovett. Joy walked around the small room, careful not to touch anything, when she noticed the picture that Mr. Todd stared at all the time. She gently picked it up and gasped when she saw that the woman in the picture looked exactly like herself. She set it down, grabbed her bonnet and wrap, put on her shoes and ran down the stairs quickly, not looking back. Toby saw her running and came out to join her.

"Toby, don't you have anything better to do?" she signed.

"No, mum, I'd like to come with you today, if you don't mind." Toby said.

_But I do mind, Tobias._ She thought angrily, very tempted to tell him that.

"Come along." She mouthed, she sighed and began to walk towards the marketplace. Upon arrival, she noticed that not many people were out that day, which was understandable, seeing as the day was so gloomy. She looked around a bit until she found some things to make fruit pies; much more to her liking than human pies.

"Toby will you help me carry these bags?" she mouthed and signed.

"Sure, mum." He grabbed a few and began to walk back to Fleet Street. On their way home, Beadle Bamford noticed the two of them and politely walked over.

"Good morning, miss." He said, not recognizing her as the 'beggar child' that he thought she was a few weeks before. Joy smiled, "Morning." She mouthed. She nervously kept walking because the Beadle kept staring at her.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Joy shook her head.

"You really look like someone I used to know." He said.

_That makes two people now._ She thought.

"I don't think you know her." Toby said.

"Hush boy, I'm talking to the lady." The Beadle frowned. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Joy." Toby answered for her. Joy nodded. "And I'm Toby. Now, any more questions before you go on your way?" Toby said, trying to defend Joy.

Bamford sighed, annoyed and tried to dismiss the boy's comment. "Where do you stay? I can provide an escort." He smiled. It was an oily, greasy, disgusting smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Fleet Street." Toby said, "And an escort won't be necessary; she has me." Toby linked his arm in Joy's and continued to walk with her.

"Where on Fleet Street?" Beadle Bamford asked.

"Mrs. Lovett's Pie Emporium, now will you please go away?" Toby frowned and began to walk faster, pulling Joy along with him.

"Hmm, I'll have to tell the Judge about her…" the Beadle said to himself.

…………

sorry, short chapter, I had to type that quickly so….

He he, what will happen to dear Joy, eh?


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks to…**Ana, Count Vladimir Dracul Lucky-erin47, linalove, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, MireiLovett1846, alchemistic, and all my other faithful readers!

**Disclaimer; **duh, not that hard to figure out.

Joy shivered as she looked out the large window in the room she shared with Sweeney. She had arrived back at the pie shop quickly and was relieved to find that Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were still sleeping. Well, Mr. Todd was not necessarily sleeping, just looking at his razors while in a trance-like state; he hadn't even noticed when she entered the room.

She kept glancing back at that picture; it looked so much like herself. She now knew why Mr. Todd kept staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. But she noticed. She, being mute, had developed a sort of a 'sense' that made her hear things, feel things and see things better than people that could talk. That was one of the reasons Pirelli's death had been so traumatic for her. What if Mr. Todd turned on _her_? What then? What if he thought she would tell, so he decided to kill her? Seeing that picture had settled her fears a little. She looked so much like the woman in that picture. Maybe, for that reason alone, he would keep her alive. She watched the barber stare at his razor, caressing it like he was a child and it was his teddy bear. She noticed his pale, porcelain skin and his jet-black hair with the streak of white. He was a good-looking man, she had to admit that, but probably much too old for her. _Joy! Get those thoughts out of your head right now, young lady!_ She chastised herself. _You're so naïve and foolish!_ She thought. She looked again at the barber, _His build is strong, and he's handsome, and maybe he only _looks _older than he really is…Joy! Stop it!_ She crossed her arms and looked back towards the window. She knew Mrs. Lovett flirted with Mr. Todd all the time; he was untouchable, she couldn't risk angering the baker. _I wonder what has happened in his past. And why did Pirelli call him Benjamin Barker? _She decided to ask Mrs. Lovett as soon as her friend was up.

………….

Joy finally heard Mrs. Lovett moving around the kitchen. She ran down the stairs and smiled at her. "Good morning!" she mouthed. Mrs. Lovett was bending over one of her pies, so she didn't notice.

"Oh! Good morning, love! Sleep well last night?" Mrs. Lovett looked up and froze. "You look so much like Lucy." She whispered, "Especially in that dress." Mrs. Lovett stood there for a few minutes, staring at Joy then smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened and offered her a pie.

"No thank you." Joy mouthed, "But I'll help make the crusts." She smiled. Mrs. Lovett nodded and handed her an extra rolling pin. Joy rolled up her sleeves and put on an apron, then got to work on the pies. They worked in silence for a few moments, which was unusual; Nellie normally chattered away. Joy tapped Eleanor's shoulder and asked inaudibly, "Can you tell me Mr. Todd's story?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "You sure you want to 'ear it?" she asked. Joy nodded. "It's a sad tale, tells of the unfairness of the world." She then began to tell Joy about Sweeney's former wife Lucy.

"She was beautiful, she was. Looked just like you, not very smart though, unlike you. You see, there was this judge, and he sent Benjamin Barker (that's Sweeney's previous name) away so that he could get to his wife, Lucy. Ah, that girl could've had the world in her pocket! But no, she stayed upstairs sobbin' all the time, mournin' 'er 'usband. The judge sent 'er flowers every day, 'e just stood there outside under that lamppost with the Beadle right next to 'im, starin' up at 'er window. Then the judge got sick of waitin' an' 'e sent her an invitation to 'is 'ouse one night. Ah, poor girl." Mrs. Lovett sighed and paused, then continued with her story. "The Beadle came for 'er an' told 'er the Judge was all contrite, and she 'ad to come straight to 'is 'ouse. She could've refused 'im, but she didn't." Nellie rolled her eyes, "She wasn't very bright. So, she goes along with the Beadle, an' when she arrives at the Judge's 'ouse, she finds that 'es 'aving a masque. She doesn't recognize anyone an' she drinks. Judge Turpin found her later on the couch." Mrs. Lovett shook her head regretfully, "'an then 'e raped 'er. None of the partygoers 'elped 'er either, they thought she was daft. I suppose it served 'er right, though. She could've said yes to his former invitations and maybe now she'd be alive and well. She went an' poisoned 'erself after that. And now, the judge 'as Mr. T's daughter, Johanna. I'll hate to find out what 'appens to 'er after that Anthony came in an' alerted the judge to their elopement." Mrs. Lovett finished one of the crusts and poured some meat into it then popped it, along with three others, into the oven. Joy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I heard you an' Toby went to the marketplace this mornin'." Nellie said, suddenly changing the subject. Joy nodded, "I got some things to make dessert and fruit pies." She mouthed.

"Oh good! That way, the non-cannibalistic vegetarians will come too!" Nellie smiled. "You can make those kind of pies, correct?" She asked, just making sure. Joy nodded. "Well good, because I know I sure can't!" Mrs. Lovett grinned and added more flour to the pie crust mixture. "'ere, you go bring Mr. Todd some breakfast. I made some bread last night." Mrs. Lovett handed her a tray with bread, tea, and an apple. "I'll get you something when you come back down, alright?"

_Nellie's so hospitable!_ She thought as she grabbed the tray and went upstairs to wake the barber from his trance.

When she arrived at the top of the steps, she was surprised to find that Mr. Todd was already up and staring out the large window. He turned around when he heard the door open. Upon seeing Joy he froze.

"That dress," he said, "You- that dress, it- it was-" He put his hand to his head and walked quickly to the dresser. He picked up his beloved picture and looked at it, then at Joy.

"Oh my Lucy." He sighed, "My sweet, sweet Lucy." He closed his eyes and choked back a sob. Joy quietly left the tray on the table and slipped out the door, afraid of upsetting Mr. Todd anymore than she already had.

"Wait! Joy! Come back!" he said. She was already halfway down the stairs and had not heard him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **do I have to repeat this every time I write something down? No, I don't own bloody Sweeney Todd!!

**Thanks to…** my readers and reviewers, you guys know who you are! (Sorry, don't have time to mention you by name this time)

Joy was outside, sweeping the courtyard and getting ready for their grand opening in a few days. Toby was out helping her by moving large tables and chairs onto the pavilion. He was humming a little ditty that Joy vaguely recognized, but could not put her finger on what it was.

"Joy, I'm making up a song to attract customers; what do you think of this?" Toby stopped his work and faced her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention puh-lease??!" he stopped abruptly.

"Don't stop, keep going! That was good!" Joy signed.

"Well, that's all I have so far." Toby sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure out something soon, lad." Joy signed quickly.

"You can help!" he said, "Ooh what about this!" Toby exclaimed, "Are your nostrils…aquiver and uh…tingling…as well at that delicate, luscious, ambrosial smell? Yes, they are I can te-" Toby stopped suddenly. Joy smiled; _the boy has a way with words._ She thought.

"Uh, Joy…" Toby said. Joy continued to sweep, she could not think of any lyrics to give him to help with his song, so she decided not to answer.

"Joy?" Toby asked.

"Shh." She whispered.

"Joy!" he said again.

_WHAT?! _She thought. She suddenly looked up. There, standing directly in front of her, inappropriately close, was a man. He was tall, with graying hair, handsome, stern, and dressed in a fine coat and an expensive vest and pants.

"Good afternoon, milady." He smiled and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I am Judge Francis James Turpin; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled at her and waited as if wanting a reply. "Hmm, poor girl is just speechless at the sight of me." He said. He turned and looked at Toby, "You, boy, who is this angelic creature?" he asked.

Toby swallowed, "That's Joy Lucia Grey. She's a mute." He said, then, thinking quickly, he added, "And she's also telepathic; she can talk to people through her mind. She told me she doesn't like you." Joy smacked Toby on the head and pushed him aside, "Do not mind him," she mouthed, "He's very protective." She smiled, oblivious to the fact that the judge kept staring at her.

"Charmed." He said, "Joy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," she mouthed. _What a charming man._ She thought.

Little did she know…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** just look at every other chapter in the book!

**THANKS TO…** alchemistic, linalove, VintageMassMurderer, MireiLovett1846, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Reader, Count Vladimir Dracul, and everyone else that has read it!

That evening, Joy was outside placing flowers on each table when she noticed an old beggar woman screaming in a sing-song voice for money. She ran inside, grabbed a few of her coins and quickly ran back out the door. She ran up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around quickly and stared at her.

"Johanna?" she asked, "No, you look too much like me to be Johanna, you can't be Johanna." The lady said quietly. "I know, you're just a figure of my imagination, just a thing from the past, a thing to remind me of my wrongs." Her voice began to grow louder, "Get out of here, you old ghost!" she yelled, "Out! Shoo!"

Joy held out her hand with the money in it.

"No, I don't take money from ghosts. Out! Move along! Go haunt someone else! And don't give me any of your dam money, spirit!" The woman kept shooing Joy off with her hands. Joy ran off and gave the money to Toby. "Give these to the beggar lady over there." She signed.

"Yes mum!"

She watched as he ran off in pursuit of the woman, and then she headed up the steps to find Sweeney and invite him down to dinner.

"Mr. Todd?" Joy mouthed; she stepped into his room carefully, fearing the worst of his moods. She looked around the room and saw no sign of him, not a glint of a razorblade, nothing.

"Sweeney?" she mouthed his name again. She tapped quietly on the wall, but did not find Mr. T. She turned to leave, but heard her name.

"Joy." She heard Mr. Todd whisper, "My Joy, my Lucy, Lucy." He said, "My Joy." He came up behind her and his arms snaked around her waist. _No Joy, he did not say your name! He only said that __Lucy__ was his joy. _She thought, heart beginning to beat faster. She could tell he was drunk, so there really was no way of knowing just exactly what he was saying.

"My Joy, My Lucy!" Sweeney whispered into her ear. She was so confused. He began to kiss her neck, her face, and her shoulders. Joy stood, reveling in the moment, hardly daring to breathe. She knew, though, that his kisses were not for her, but for Lucy, his long-dead wife.

That's when she realized it, the beggar lady in the square! She looked very much like the woman in the picture! She had to be Lucy, had to be! _As much as I would like for this to continue, I know it's not for me._ She thought. She turned around, slowly, so as not to upset him and put her delicate, pale hand on his chest.

"Sweeney," she mouthed, "Sweeney please look at me." She tenderly put her fingers under his chin and lifted his face so he could see her clearly.

"Lucy's alive." She mouthed. Mr. Todd still had his arms wrapped around her.

"I know." He said, kissing her forehead. She pushed him away, "No, Mr. T! You cannot do this! Lucy's alive!" But he would not listen to her,

"I can see that." He said, and then he leaned in and tugged at her lip playfully with his own. She kept trying to push him away, but her attempts were in vain. He was too strong. And when he kissed her, tenderly, passionately, her soft lips to his, she began to melt in his arms. Now, not only was he kissing her, but she was kissing him back. His hand began to climb up her leg, her soft skin tingling under his touch. Her breath became nervous and scattered; she knew she should stop then and there, but –oh! Her heart had wings! Beautiful, elegant wings! She sighed with passion and contentment, and kissed him again, more seductively than the first kiss. At that moment, right in the midst of their kiss, Mrs. Nellie Lovett came in with one of Mr. Todd's clean shirts.

"Oh!" she said. She dropped the shirt on the floor and hastily ran out the door, forgetting to close it. Joy suddenly realized what she was doing and pushed him away. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her and leaving a very out of breath, very bewildered Mr. Todd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Sorry for you people that thought I did. I just own Joy. Hurray.

**Thanks to all my faithful readers!!! **(hey, it's either long list of thanks and long time to update, or a general list and quick update! Take your pick!!)

"You've caught two men in your bloody net today, you little whore! Don't ya think one is enough?" Eleanor Lovett screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, shh." Joy crooned, running over to comfort Nellie.

"Go away!" Nellie yelled, shoving her so-called friend away.

"Nellie, he was drunk! He thought I was Lucy!" _I think…_ Mrs. Lovett was not looking at her, so she did not see the young woman's explanation.

"I offered you a place to stay, and then you take away the one person I love! The only one I've cared about! You're just like that Lucy! I didn't even love Albert as much as I'm in love with him! I hope, for what you've done, the judge takes advantage of you like he did Lucy! It would serve you right, you little b-" Eleanor broke down crying before she could finish her statement.

Joy took Nellie into her arms, saying 'shh, shh' all the while. Nellie made no attempt to move, she felt safe in Joy's arms, she was still angry, but she felt safe and of course, Joy had no way of knowing that she was in love with Mr. Todd! But, she still had kissed him. She was turning into another Lucy. No man looked at her without thinking something inappropriate. Fury came anew to Mrs. Lovett's soul. Anger bubbled deep in her heart, and rage took over her thoughts. She threw Joy off of her and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind her.

_Let her use her charms like a bloody prostitute. _Mrs. Lovett thought. She did not care what happened to the dam girl!

Joy slept downstairs in the parlor that night, correction; she _thought_ more than _slept_. She thought about what Nellie had said, about the judge taking advantage of her, surely she did not mean Judge Turpin! No, he could not have been the one who exploited Lucy! He seemed too kind for that. He had shown kindness to her and seemed a proper gentleman. He did not seem like the kind of person who would do that to a woman, no, surely not. Definitely not. No, he was a definite gentleman.

Her thoughts then turned to Sweeney. She felt like she had been used, he kissed her because he thought she was his wife, Lucy. She felt as though he had seen her as a door to the past, she was ashamed with herself for enjoying it as much as she had and hoped Mrs. Lovett would not hold it against her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **GAH! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER WITH THIS!!!

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, **sorry guys, I have too much homework to mention all of you! But, you know who you are!

That girl. Joy was her name. Yes that was it. She was haunting his dreams. He could not get her out of his head! And now, with Johanna out of the way in Bedlam, he had his eye peeled for someone even more attractive than his ward. He had finally found that woman. She was very possibly better looking than Lucy Barker, if that was possible. She still looked so much like her that it was scary, but she probably did look better than his former love.

"Joy Lucia Grey." He tried the name out, let his tongue caress over every syllable. _It does not matter that she is a mute…no that is probably better in the long run…_ Judge Turpin thought, and laughed, lustful desires filling his mind. _She is a very pretty girl, and I think she was impressed by our meeting today…hmm, I will have to have the Beadle check more into the girl's life. _He thought. Maybe he would buy her some flowers, all woman loved flowers, yes, that's what he would do. He would bring her some flowers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: don't own ST, never have, but Joy is all my creation!**

**Thanks to all my readers!!!!! **(Sorry, don't have time to mention by name today!)

**An Apology:** I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post, but school is tight and I have been grounded (I still am, really…beside the point…I won't be able to write very often.)

Joy awoke with a start, and the painful memories of the previous evening flooded her mind. There was now only one day until the grand opening, and she hoped that Mr. Todd would not remember what had happened the night before. She knew without a doubt, though, that Nellie Lovett would remember, and would probably not forgive her. Toby knocked on the door and ran into the room as soon as he heard her moving around.

"Good morning, mum. Mrs. Lovett went out. She said you could fix yourself breakfast, I've already eaten; she made pancakes this mornin' they were really good! I asked 'er if I should wake you, but she said you needed your sleep."

_So now begins her revenge…_ Joy thought. _Little subtle jabs that, to she and I are known as revenge, but no one else has any idea._

"Thank you, Toby." Joy signed and mouthed.

"No problem, mum! Mr. Todd is upstairs shaving customers and I am here in charge of the shop! We haven't 'ad any customers yet. But can you believe it?! She put _me_ in charge!!!" Toby looked at Joy expectantly, wanting her to praise him and offer congratulations, to his dismay, she was looking out the window and seemed to be thinking of something else. He sat down at one of the table dejectedly.

"Do you know where Nellie went?" she asked.

"No, mum, but she said she would be back before this evening." Toby said, playing with some crumbs on the table. "Joy, aren't you going to change? You're still in your nightgown…" Toby remarked, blushing heavily.

_Oh!_ Joy thought, "Thank you, Toby." She signed and walked off to the parlor. She suddenly remembered, though that her blue dress was upstairs in Mr. Todd's room. She did not want to go up there, so she decided to wear her pink dress again. _The dress that caused so much trouble…_she thought. She promised herself to buy another dress sometime soon and to hardly ever wear the pink one again.

Joy knocked loudly on the wall in the kitchen to get Toby's attention. He came running into the parlor.

"Yes, mum?" he asked.

"I am going out. Tell Nellie that I am out. I also have something I would like for you to do for me; could you bring all my things downstairs and place them in the parlor? I would really appreciate that." Joy smiled.

"Of course, mum, but do you have a particular reason?" Toby asked.

"You were right, I should not be sharing a room with someone I am not married to." She said, thinking quickly.

Toby beamed with pride, "Yes mum, will do!" he exclaimed. "I'll see you later, Toby." Joy mouthed and signed, grabbing her shrinking money pouch, the money she had earned the day before, and her bonnet. She quickly walked out the door and closed it silently behind her.


End file.
